marveltoysfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Legends/Infinite Series
After Hasbro's successful revival of the original Marvel Legends line, Return of Marvel Legends, Hasbro restructured the line in 2014 under the title Marvel Legends: Infinite Series, while at the same time rebranding the Marvel Universe as "Marvel Legends". Under the new Infinite Series banner, Marvel Legends went from waves of largely unconnected varying figures to more focused waves- based around a single franchise, including variations of a main character, their supporting cast and villains with a related build-a-figure. The individual series also time to releases of films- starting with 2014's The Amazing Spider-Man 2 and Captain America: The Winter Soldier. With the launch of the Infinite Series, the Marvel Legends line reached new heights of sales success- propelling the Marvel brand to the third highest grossing toyline in the United States, lapping Hasbro's previous biggest winner, Star Wars. The line would further expand to include deluxe scale figures with vehicles pack-ins, called the "Riders Series", as well as 1:1 scale life-sized role-play items. Normal Retail Waves Wave 1- Ultimate Green Goblin Series File:Legends_BAF_Ultimate_Green_Goblin.jpg|Ultimate Green Goblin Legends TASM2 Spider-Man.jpg|Amazing Spider-Man Legends TASM2 Electro.png|Electro Legends_Superior_Spidey_UltGreenGob.png|Superior Spider-Man Legends Carnage UltGrenGob.png|Spawn of Symbiotes: Carnage Legends Toxin UltGreenGob.png|Spawn of Symbiotes: Toxin Legends Black Cat UltGrenGob.jpg|Skyline Sirens: Black Cat Spider-Girl MLIS.jpg|Skyline Sirens: Spider-Girl Legends Beetle UltGrenGob.jpg|Deadliest Foes: Beetle Legends Boomerang UltGreenGob.png|Deadliest Foes: Boomerang Wave 2- SHIELD Mandroid Series File:Legends_BAF_Mandroid.jpg|Mandroid File:Legends_Cap_(Marvel_Now)_Mandroid.png|Marvel Now Captain America File:Legends_Cap_(First_Avenger)_Mandroid.jpg|World War 2 Captain America File:Legends_Cap_(Stealth_Suit)_Mandroid.png|Stealth Suit Captain America File:Legends_Red_Skull_Mandroid.png|Agents of HYDRA: Red Skull File:Legends_Hydra_Mandroid.jpg|Agents of HYDRA: Hydra Soldier File:Legends_Baron_Zemo_Mandroid.png|Soldiers of AIM: Baron Zemo File:Legends_AIM_Mandroid.png|Soldier of AIM: AIM Soldier File:Legends_Winter_Soldier_Mandroid.png|Winter Soldier File:Legends_Widow_Mandroid.jpg|Black Widow Wave 3- Groot Series File:Legends_BAF_Groot.jpg|Groot File:Legends_Star-Lord_Groot.png|Star-Lord File:Legends_Gamora_Groot.png|Gamora File:Legends_Drax_Groot.png|Drax the Destroyer File:Legends_Rocket_Raccoon_Groot.jpg|Rocket Raccoon File:Legends_Nova_Groot.png|Nova File:Legends_Space_Iron_Man_Groot.png|Deep Space Armor Iron Man Wave 4- Jubilee Series File:Legends_BAF_Jubilee.png|Jubilee File:Legends_Cyclops_Jubilee.png|Cyclops File:Legends_Magneto_Jubilee.png|Magneto File:Legends_Storm_Jubilee.png|Storm File:Legends_Stryfe_Jubilee.png|Stryfe File:Legends_Wolverine_Jubilee.jpg|Wolverine Wave 5- Odin Series File:Odin_LegendsBAF.png|Odin File:Legends_BAF_Old_King_Thor.png|Old King Thor File:Legends_Scarlet_Witch_Odin.png|Maidens of Might: Scarlet Witch File:Legends_Captain_Marvel_Odin.png|Maidens of Might: Captain Marvel File:Legends_Thor_Odin.png|Thor File:Legends_Sentry_Odin.jpg|Avenging Allies: Sentry File:Legends_Machine_Man_Odin.png|Avenging Allies: Machine Man File:Legends_Hawkeye_Odin.png|Hawkeye File:Legends_Iron_Fist_Odin.png|Iron Fist Wave 6- Hobgoblin Series File:Legends_BAF_Hobgoblin.jpg|Hobgoblin File:Legends_Spider-Man_Pizza_Hobgob.png|Spider-Man File:Legends_Ultimate_Spider_Woman_HobGob.jpg|Warriors of the Web: Mayday Parker File:Legends_Mayday_HobGob.jpg|Warriors of the Web: Ultimate Spider-Woman File:Legends_Spider-Man_2099_Hobgob.png|Spider-Man 2099 File:Legends_Anti-Venom_HobGob.jpg|Anti-Venom File:Legends_Daredevil_Hobgob.png|Daredevil Wave 7- Thanos Series File:Legends_BAF_Thanos.png|Thanos File:Legends_Cap_(AoU)_Thanos.png|Captain America (Age of Ultron) File:Legends_Hulk_(AoU)_Thanos.png|Hulk (Age of Ultron) File:Legends_Iron_Man_(AoU)_Thanos.png|Iron Man (Mark 43) File:Legends_Spider-Woman_Thanos.png|Fierce Fighters: Spider-Woman File:Legends_Hellcat_Thanos.png|Fierce Fighters: Hellcat File:Legends_Batroc_Thanos.png|Batroc the Leaper Wave 8- Ant-Man Series File:Legends_BAF_Ultron.jpg|Ultron Prime File:Legends_Ant-Man_Ultron.jpg|Ant-Man (MCU) File:Legends_Giant_Man_Ultron.png|Giant Man File:Legends_Wasp_Ultron.png|Wasp File:Legends_Tigershark_Ultron.png|Tigershark File:Legends_Grim_Reaper_Ultron.jpg|Grim Reaper File:Legends_Bulldozer_Ultron.png|Bulldozer Wave 9- Hulkbuster Series File:Legends_BAF_Hulkbuster.jpg|Hulkbuster Iron Man (MCU) File:Legends_Blizzard_Hulkbuster.png|Blizzard File:Legends_Doctor_Strange_Hulkbuster.png|Doctor Strange File:Legends_Iron_Man_(Marvel_Now)_Hulkbuster.png|Iron Man (Marvel Now) File:Legends_Thundra_Hulkbuster.jpg|Thundra File:Legends_Valkyrie_Hulkbuster.jpg|Valkyrie File:Legends_Vision_Hulkbuster.jpg|Vision File:Legends_War_Machine_(MCU)_Hulkbuster.png|War Machine Wave 10- Rhino Series File:Legends_BAF_Rhino.png|Rhino File:Legends_Ghost_Rider_Rhino.png|Ghost Rider File:Legends_Kraven_Rhino.jpg|Kraven the Hunter File:Legends_Chameleon_Rhino.jpg|Chameleon File:Legends_Scarlet_Spider_Rhino.png|Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) File:Legends_Misty_Knight_Rhino.png|Misty Knight File:Legends_White_Tiger_Rhino.png|White Tiger File:Legends_Superior_Spider-Man_Rhino.png|Superior Venom * Walgreens Exclusive: Daredevil (Yellow Costume) Wave 11- Absorbing Man Series File:Legends_BAF_Absorbing_Man.png|Absorbing Man File:Legends_Ben_Reilly_AbsorbMan.png|Edge of the Spider-Verse: Sensational Spider-Man File:Legends_Spider-Gwen_AbsorbMan.png|Edge of the Spider-Verse: Spider-Gwen File:Legends_Venom_AbsorbMan.png|Venom File:Legends_Jack_O'Lantern_AbsorbMan.png|Villains of the Night: Jack O'Lantern File:Legends_Morbius_AbsorbMan.png|Villains of the Night: Morbius File:Legends_Speed_Demon_AbsorbMan.jpg|Superior Foes of Spider-Man: Speed Demon File:Legends_Beetle_AbsorbMan.jpg|Superior Foes of Spider-Man: Beetle (Janice Lincoln) Wave 12- Red Onslaught Series File:Legends_BAF_Red_Onslaught.jpg|Red Onslaught File:Legends_Cap_RedOnslaught.png|Captain America File:Legends_Sharon_RedOnslaught.png|Agents of SHIELD: Sharon Carter File:Legends_Mockingbird_RedOnslaught.png|Agents of SHIELD: Mockingbird File:Legends_Whirlwind_RedOnslaught.png|Forces of Evil: Whirlwind File:Legends_Cottonmouth_RedOnslaught.png|Forces of Evil: Cottonmouth File:Legends_Taskmaster_RedOnslaught.png|Mercenaries of Mayhem: Taskmaster File:Legends_Scourge_RedOnslaught.png|Mercenaries of Mayhem: Scourge of the Underworld Wave 13- Giant Man Series File:Legends_BAF_Giant_Man_(MCU).jpg|Giant Man File:Legends_Cap_(Civil_War)_Giantman.png|Captain America File:Legends_Iron_Man_(Civil_War)_Giantman.png|Iron Man (Mark 46) File:Legends_Black_Panther_(Civil_War)_Giantman.png|Black Panther File:Legends_Nick_Fury_Giantman.png|Nick Fury File:Legends_Nuke_Giantman.png|Nuke File:Legends_Red_Guardian_Giantman.png|Red Guardian Wave 14- Juggernaut Series File:Legends_BAF_Juggernaut.jpg|Juggernaut File:Legends_Wolverine_Juggernaut.jpg|Wolverine File:Legends_Deadpool_Juggernaut.png|Deadpool File:Legends_Cable_Juggernaut.png|Cable File:Legends_Rogue_Juggernaut.png|Rogue File:Legends_Kitty_Pryde_Juggernaut.png|Kitty Pryde File:Legends_Iceman_Juggernaut.png|Iceman File:Legends_Havok_Juggernaut.png|Havok File:Legends_Jean_Grey_Juggernaut.png|Phoenix Wave 15- Dormammu Series File:Legends_BAF_Dormammu.jpg|Dormammu File:Legends_Doctor_Strange_(MCU)_Dormammu.png|Doctor Strange (MCU) File:Legends_Doctor_Strange_(MCU_Astral)_Dormammu.png|Doctor Strange (Astral) File:Legends_Baron_Mordo_Dormammu.jpg|Karl Mordo (MCU) File:Legends_Iron_Fist_Dormammu.png|Iron Fist File:Legends_Doctor_Strange_(Modern)_Dormammu.jpg|Masters of Magic: Doctor Strange File:Legends_Brother_Voodoo_Dormammu.png|Masters of Magic: Brother Voodoo File:Legends_Nico_Minoru_Dormammu.png|Mystic Rivals: Nico Minoru File:Legends_Enchantress_Dormammu.jpg|Mystic Rivals: Enchantress Wave 16- Space Venom Series File:Legends_BAF_Space_Venom.png|Space Venom File:Legends_Spider-Man_(Ultimate)_Space_Venom.png|Ultimate Spider-Man (Peter Parker) File:Legends_Miles_Morales_Space_Venom.png|Ultimate Spider-Man (Miles Morales) File:Legends_Hobgoblin_Space_Venom.png|Evil Adversaries: Hoboblin File:Legends_Electro_Space_Venom.png|Evil Adversaries: Electro File:Legends_Silk_Space_Venom.png|Web-Slinging Heroines: Silk File:Legends_Spider-Bitch_Space_Venom.png|Web-Slinging Heroines:Spider-Bitch (Ashley Barton) Wave 17- Abomination Series File:Legends_BAF_Abomination.jpg|Abomination File:Legends_Scarlet_Witch_(MCU)_Abomination.png|Scarlet Witch (Civil War) File:Legends_Cap_(Secret_War)_Abomination.png|Captain America (Secret War) File:Legends_Red_Skull_(Iron_Skull)_Abomination.png|Iron Skull File:Legends_Eel_Abomination.png|Eel File:Legends_Captain_Britain_Abomination.png|Energized Emissaries: Captain Britain File:Legends_Wonder_Man_Abomination.png|Energized Emissaries: Wonder Man Wave 18- Sandman Series File:Legends_BAF_Sandman.png|Sandman File:Legends_Spider-Man_(Symbiote)_Sandman.png|Spider-Man (Symbiote) File:Legends_Spider-Man_2099_(ANAD)_Sandman.png|Spider-Man 2099 (All-New, All-Different) File:Legends_Spider_UK_Sandman.png|Spider-UK File:Legends_Green_Goblin_Sandman.png|Green Goblin File:Legends_Jackal_Sandman.png|Jackal File:Legends_Shocker_Sandman.png|Shocker File:Legends_Kamala_Khan_Sandman.png|Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) Wave 19- Titus Series File:Legends_BAF_Titus.png|Titus File:Legends_Star-Lord_Titus.png|Star-Lord (MCU) File:Legends_Drax_Titus.png|Drax the Destroyer (MCU) File:Legends_Yondu_Titus.png|Yondu (MCU) File:Legends_Nova_Sam_Titus.png|Nova (Sam Alexander) File:Legends_Darkhawk_Titus.png|Darkhawk File:Legends_Major_Victory_Titus.png|Major Victory File:Legends_Angela_Titus.png|Angela Wave 20- Warlock Series File:Legends_BAF_Warlock.jpg|Warlock File:Legends_Colossus_Warlock.jpg|Colossus File:Legends_Cyclops_Warlock.png|Cyclops File:Legends_Dazzler_Warlock.png|Dazzler File:Legends_Polaris_Warlock.png|Polaris File:Legends_Shatterstar_Warlock.png|Shatterstar File:Legends_Sunfire_Warlock.png|Sunfire File:Legends_Old_Man_Logan_Warlock.png|Old Man Logan Wave 21- Mantis Series File:Legends_BAF_Mantis.jpg|Mantis (MCU) File:Legends_Star-Lord_Mantis.png|Star-Lord (Vol. 2) File:Legends_Gamora_Mantis.png|Gamora (Vol. 2) File:Legends_Rocket_Raccoon_Mantis.jpg|Rocket Raccoon (Vol. 2) File:Legends_Nebula_Mantis.png|Nebula (MCU) File:Legends_Death's_Head_Mantis.png|Death's Head II File:Legends_Adam_Warlock_Mantis.png|Adam Warlock File:Legends_Ex_Nhilo_Mantis.png|Ex Nihilo Wave 22- Vulture Series File:Legends_BAF_Vulture.png|Vulture's Wings File:Legends_Spider-Man_(MCU)_Vulture.png|Spider-Man (MCU) File:Legends_Spider-Man_(MCU_Homemade)_Vulture.png|Spider-Man (Homemade Costume) File:Legends_Vulture_(MCU)_Vulture.png|Vulture (MCU) File:Legends_Spider-Man_(Cosmic)_Vulture.png|Cosmic Spider-Man File:Legends_Tombstone_Vulture.png|Tombstone File:Legends_Beetle_Vulture.png|Beetle File:Legends_Moon_Knight_Vulture.png|Moon Knight Wave 23- Man-Thing Series File:Legends_BAF_Man-Thing.jpg|Man-Thing File:Legends_Daredevil_Man-Thing.png|Daredevil (MCU) File:Legends_Elektra_Man-Thing.png|Elektra (MCU) File:Legends_Punisher_Man-Thing.png|Punisher (MCU) File:Legends_Jessica_Jones_Man-Thing.png|Jessica Jones (MCU) File:Legends_Blade_Man-Thing.png|Blade File:Legends_Bullseye_Man-Thing.jpg|Bullseye Wave 24- Hulk Series File:Legends_BAF_Hulk_Ragnarok.png|Hulk (Gladiator) File:Legends_Thor_(Gladiator)_Ragnarok.jpg|Thor (Gladiator) File:Legends_Loki_Ragnarok.png|Loki (Ragnarok) File:Legends_Hela_Ragnarok.png|Hela (MCU) File:Legends_Thor_(Young)_Ragnarok.png|Thor (Young) File:Legends_Jane_Foster_Ragnarok.png|Thor (Jane Foster) File:Legends_Ares_Ragnarok.png|Ares Wave 25- Okoye Series File:Legends_BAF_Okoye.jpg|Okoye File:Legends_Black_Panther_(MCU)_Okoye.png|Black Panther File:Legends_Killmonger_Okoye.png|Erik Killmonger File:Legends_Nakia_Okoye.png|Nakia File:Legends_Iron_Man_(ANAD)_Okoye.png|Iron Man (All-New, All Different) File:Legends_Namor_Okoye.png|Namor File:Legends_Black_Bolt_Okoye.png|Black Bolt Wave 26- The Lizard Series File:Legends_BAF_Lizard.png|Lizard File:Legends_Spider-Man_(Noir)_Lizard.png|Spider-Man (Noir) File:Legends_Spider-Punk_Lizard.png|Spider-Punk File:Legends_Spider-Woman_Lizard.png|Spider Woman (All-New, All-Different) File:Legends_Mysterio_Lizard.png|Mysterio File:Legends_Lasher_Lizard.png|Lasher File:Legends_Prowler_Lizard.png|Prowler File:Legends_Gwenpool_Lizard.png|Gwenpool Wave 27- Sasquatch Series File:Legends_BAF_Sasquatch.png|Sasquatch File:Legends_Deadpool_Sasquatch.jpg|Deadpool File:Legends_Deadpool_(X-Force)_Sasquatch.png|Deadpool (X-Force) File:Legends_Cable_Sasquatch.png|Cable File:Legends_Domino_Sasquatch.png|Domino File:Legends_Deathlok_Sasquatch.png|Deathlok File:Legends_Paladin_Sasquatch.png|Paladin File:Legends_X-23_(X-Force)_Sasquatch.png|X-23 (X-Force) Wave 28- Thanos Series File:Legends_BAF_Thanos_(Infinity_War).jpg|Thanos (Infinity War) File:Legends_Cap_(Infinity_War)_Thanos.png|Captain America (Infinity War) File:Legends_Iron_Man_(Infinity_War)_Thanos.png|Iron Man (Infinity War) File:Legends_Spider-Man_(Infinity_War)_Thanos.png|Iron Spider File:Legends_Proxima_Midnight_Thanos.png|Proxima Midnight (MCU) File:Legends_Taskmaster_Thanos.png|Taskmaster File:Legends_Songbird_Thanos.png|Songbird File:Legends_King_Cobra_Thanos.png|King Cobra Wave 29- Cull Obsidian Series File:Legends_BAF_Cull_Obsidian.png|Cull Obsidian File:Legends_Black_Widow_(MCU)_Obsidian.png|Black Widow (Infinity War) File:Legends_Thor_(Infinity_War)_Obsidian.png|Thor (Infinity War) File:Legends_Ant-Man_Obsidian.png|Ant-Man (Ant-Man and the Wasp) File:Legends_Wasp_(MCU)_Obsidian.png|Wasp (Ant-Man and the Wasp) File:Legends_Black_Knight_Obsidian.png|Black Knight File:Legends_Malekith_Obsidian.png|Malekith Wave 30- SP//dr Series File:Legends_BAF_SPdr.png|SP//dr File:Legends_Spider-Man_(House_of_M)_SPdr.png|Spider-Man (House of M) File:Legends_Kaine_SPdr.png|Scarlet Spider (Kaine) File:Legends_Cloak_SPdr.png|Cloak File:Legends_Dagger_SPdr.png|Dagger File:Legends_Daredevil_(ANAD)_SPdr.png|Daredevil (ANAD) File:Legends_Elektra_SPdr.png|Elektra File:Legends_Doc_Ock_SPdr.png|Doctor Octopus Wave 31- Monster Venom Series File:Legends_BAF_MonVenom.png|Monster Venom File:Legends_Venom_MonVenom.png|Venom File:Legends_Carnage_MonVenom.png|Carnage File:Legends_Scream_MonVenom.png|Scream File:Legends_Poison_MonVenom.png|Poison File:Legends_Spider-Ham_MonVenom.png|Spider-Ham File:Legends_Typhoid_Mary_MonVenom.png|Typhoid Mary Wave 32- Apocalypse Series File:Legends_BAF_Apocalypse_(2018).png|Apocalypse File:Legends_Wolverine_Apoc.png|Wolverine File:Legends_Sabretooth_Apoc.png|Sabretooth File:Legends_Magneto_Apoc.png|Magneto File:Legends_Storm_(Mohawk)_Apoc.png|Storm File:Legends_Psylocke_Apoc.png|Psylocke File:Legends_Multiple_Man_Apoc.png|Multiple Man File:Legends_Gladiator_Apoc.png|Gladiator Wave 33- Sauron Series File:Legends_BAF_Sauron.png|Sauron File:Legends_Deadpool_(Underwear)_Sauron.png|Deadpool (Underwear) File:Legends_Deadpool_(X-Men)_Sauron.png|Deadpool (X-Men Uniform) File:Legends_Lady_Deadpool_Sauron.png|Lady Deadpool File:Legends_Bishop_Sauron.png|Bishop File:Legends_Omega_Red_Sauron.png|Omega Red File:Legends_X-23_(Wolverine)_Sauron.png|Wolverine (All-New, All-Different) Wave 34- Kree Sentry Series File:Legends_BAF_Kree_Sentry.png|Kree Sentry File:Legends_Captain_Marvel_(MCU)_KreeSentry.png|Captain Marvel File:Legends_Captain_Marvel_(MCU_Jacket)_KreeSentry_2.png|Captain Marvel File:Legends_Nick_Fury_Sentry.png|Nick Fury File:Legends_YonRog_Sentry.png|Starforce Commander File:Legends_Talos_Sentry.png|Talos File:Legends_Genis_Vell_Sentry.png|Genis Vell File:Legends_Grey_Gargoyle_Sentry.png|Grey Gargoyle Wave 35- M'Baku Series File:Legends_BAF_MBaku_(MCU).jpg|M'Baku File:Legends_Black_Panther_(MCU)_MBaku.png|Black Panther (Civil War) File:Legends_Black_Panther_(MCU_Vibranium)_MBaku.png|Black Panther (Vibrainum Charged) File:Legends_Killmonger_(MCU)_MBaku.png|Killmonger (Mercenary) File:Legends_Klaw_(MCU)_MBaku.png|Ulysses Klaue File:Legends_Ayo_MBaku.png|Dora Milaje File:Legends_TChaka_(MCU)_MBaku.png|Black Panther (King T'Chaka) Wave 36- Kingpin Series File:Legends_BAF_Kingpin.png|Kingpin File:Legends_Spider-Man_(Six_Arms)_Kingpin.png|Spider-Man (Six Arms) File:Legends_Spider-Man_(Symbiote_TASM_800)_Kingpin.png|Spider-Man (Amazing #800 Symbiote) File:Legends_Red_Goblin_Kingpin.png|Red Goblin File:Legends_Black_Cat_(ANAD)_Kingpin.png|Black Cat (All-New, All Different) File:Legends_Silver_Sable_Kingpin.png|Silver Sable File:Legends_Puma_Kingpin.png|Puma File:Legends_Night_Thrasher_Kingpin.png|Night Thrasher Wave 37- Caliban Series File:Legends_BAF_Caliban.png|Caliban File:Legends_Beast_Caliban.png|Beast File:Legends_Gambit_Caliban.png|Gambit File:Legends_Jubilee_Caliban.png|Jubilee File:Legends_Forge_Caliban.png|Forge File:Legends_Blink_Caliban.png|Blink File:Legends_Skullbuster_Caliban.png|Skullbuster File:Legends_Wolverine_(Weapon_X)_Caliban.png|Wolverine (Weapon X) Wave 38- Armored Thanos Series File:Legends_BAF_Thanos_(End_Game).png|Thanos (Endgame) File:Legends_Cap_(Quantum_Realm).png|Captain America (Quantum Realm) File:Legends_Ronin_(Endgame).png|Ronin File:Legends_Ebony_Maw_(MCU).png|Ebony Maw File:Legends_Living_Laser_Thanos.png|Living Laser File:Legends_Nighthawk_Thanos.png|Nighthawk File:Legends_Citizen_V.png|Citizen V File:Legends_Hercules_Thanos.png|Hercules Wave 39- Molten Man Series File:Legends_BAF_Molten_Man_(MCU).png|Molten Man (MCU) File:Legends_Spider-Man_(MCU_Far_From_Home)_MoltenMan.png|Spider-Man (Far From Home) File:Legends_Spider-Man_(MCU_Stealth_Suit)_MoltenMan.png|Spider-Man (Stealth Suit) File:Legends_Mysterio_(MCU)_MoltenMan.png|Mysterio File:Legends_Doppelganger_MoltenMan.png|Doppelganger File:Legends_Scorpion_MoltenMan.png|Scorpion File:Legends_Hydro_Man_MoltenMan.png|Hydro-Man File:Legends_Spider-Woman_(Julia_Carpenter)_MoltenMan.png|Spider-Woman (Julia Carpenter) Wave 40 - Professor Hulk Series File:Legends_BAF_Hulk_Endgame.png|Hulk (Endgame) File:Legends_Rescue_Hulk.png|Rescue File:Legends_Shuri_Hulk.png|Shuri File:Legends_War_Machine_(Endgame)_Hulk.png|War Machine File:Legends_Beta_Ray_Bill_Hulk.png|Beta Ray Bill File:Legends_Loki_Hulk.png|Loki File:Legends_Union_Jack_Hulk.png|Union Jack File:Legends_Rock_Python_Hulk.png|Rock Python Wave 41 - Wendigo Series File:Legends_BAF_Wendigo.png|Wendigo File:Legends_Wolverine_(XForce)_Wendigo.png|Wolverine (X-Force) File:Legends_Nightcrawler_Wendigo.png|Nightcrawler File:Legends_BoomBoom_Wendigo.png|Boom-Boom File:Legends_Cannonball_Wendigo.png|Cannonball File:Legends_Guardian_Wendigo.png|Guardian File:Legends_Mr_Sinister_Wendigo.png|Mr. Sinister Wave 42 - "Bro Thor" Series File:Legends_BAF_Thor_(Endgame).png|Thor (Endgame) File:Legends_Iron_Man_(Endgame)_FatThor.png|Iron Man (Mk LXXXV) File:Legends_Cap_(2012)_FatThor.png|Captain America (2012) File:Legends_Valkyrie_(MCU)_FatThor.png|Valkyrie (MCU) File:Legends_Heimdall_(Ragnarok)_FatThor.png|Heimdall (MCU) File:Legends_War_Machine_(Iron_Patriot_2.0)_FatThor.png|Iron Patriot 2.0 File:Legends_Vision_(MCU)_FatThor.png|Vision (MCU) Wave 43 - Super Skrull Series File:Legends_BAF_SuperSkrull.png|Super Skrull File:Legends_Mr_Fantastic_2019.png|Mr. Fantastic File:Legends_Invisible_Woman_2019.png|Invisible Woman File:Legends_Human_Torch_2019.png|Human Torch File:Legends_Thing_2019.png|The Thing File:Legends_Doctor_Doom_2019.png|Doctor Doom File:Legends_She-Hulk_2019.png|She-Hulk Wave 44 - Demogoblin Series File:Legends_BAF_Demogoblin.png|Demogoblin File:Legends_Spider-Man_(PS4_Velocity)_Demogoblin.png|Spider-Man (Velocity Suit) File:Legends_Spider-Man_(Armor_Mk_3)_Demogoblin.png|Spider-Man (Ends of the Earth) File:Legends_Superior_Octopus_Demogoblin.png|Superior Octopus File:Legends_Shang_Chi_Demogoblin.png|Shang-Chi File:Legends_White_Rabbit_Demogoblin.png|White Rabbit File:Legends_Vulture_(Classic)_Demogoblin.png|Vulture Wave 45 - Crimson Dynamo Series File:Legends_BAF_Crimson_Dynamo.png|Crimson Dynamo File:Legends_Black_Widow_(MCU)_Crimson_Dynamo.png|Black Widow File:Legends_Taskmaster_(MCU)_Crimson_Dynamo.png|Taskmaster File:Legends_Yelena_Belova_(MCU)_Crimson_Dynamo.png|Yelena Belova File:Legends_Red_Guardian_(MCU)_Crimson_Dynamo.png|Red Guardian File:Legends_WInter_Soldier_(Classic)_Crimson_Dynamo.png|Winter Soldier File:Legends_Crossbones_(Classic)_Crimson_Dynamo.png|Crossbones File:Legends_Spymaster_(Classic)_Crimson_Dynamo.png|Spymaster Wave ?? - Unknown X-Men Series * BAF: Unknown * Wolverine (Age of Apocalypse) * Jean Grey (Age of Apocalypse) * Dark Beast * Morph * Sunfire * Wild Child * X-Man Wave ?? - Strong Guy Series * BAF: Strong Guy * Deadpool (X-Men Uniform) * Sunspot * Warpath Retro Series Wave 1 File:Legends_Wolverine_Vintage.png|Wolverine File:Legends_Spider-Man_Vintage.jpg|Spider-Man File:Legends_Black_Widow_Vintage.png|Black Widow File:Legends_Iron_Man_Vintage.png|Iron Man File:Legends_Punisher_Vintage.png|Punisher File:Legends_Cap_Vintage.png|Captain America Wave 2 File:Legends_Ant-Man_Vintage.png|Ant-Man File:Legends_Black_Panther_Vintage.png|Black Panther File:Legends_Hawkeye_Vintage.png|Hawkeye File:Legends_Scarlet_Spider_Vintage.png|Scarlet Spider File:Legends_Vision_Vintage.png|Vision File:Legends_Wasp_Vintage.png|Wasp X-Men Wave 1 File:Legends_Cyclops_Retro.png|Cyclops (X-Factor) File:Legends_Wolverine_(Black_Suit)_Retro.png|Wolverine File:Legends_Iceman_Retro.png|Iceman File:Legends_Storm_Retro.png|Storm File:Legends_Dazzler_Retro.png|Dazzler File:Legends_Silver_Samurai_Retro.png|Silver Samurai Marvel Studios: The First Ten Years Collection 2018 Single Figures File:Legends_Iron_Man_(MK_7)_10Years.png|Iron Man (Mk. VII) File:Legends_Red_Skull_(MCU)_10Years.png|Red Skull File:Legends_Ronan_(MCU)_10Years.png|Ronan File:Legends_Ultron_(MCU)_10Years.png|Ultron Multi Packs File:Legends_Ant-Man_10Years.png|Ant-Man (Ant-Man) File:Legends_Yellowjacket_(MCU)_10Years.png|Yellowjacket (Ant-Man) File:Legends_Cap_(Civil_War)_10Years.png|Captain America (Civil War) File:Legends_Crossbones_(MCU)_10Years.png|Crossbones (Civil War) File:Legends_Iron_Man_(MK_1)_10Years.png|Iron Man (MK I) (Iron Man) File:Legends_Tony_Stark_(MCU)_10Years.png|Tony Stark (Iron Man) File:Legends_Thor_(MCU)_10Years.png|Thor (The Dark World) File:Legends_Lady_Sif_(MCU)_10Years.png|Lady Sif (The Dark World) File:Legends_Iron_Man_(MCU_Hulkbuster)_10Years.png|Hulkbuster Iron Man (Age of Ultron) File:Legends_Hulk_(AoU)_10Years.png|Hulk (Age of Ultron) File:Legends_Iron_Man_(MK_XXII)_10Years.png|Iron Man (MK XXII) File:Legends_Pepper_Potts_(Extremis)_10Years.png|Pepper Potts File:Legends_Mandarin_(MCU)_10Years.png|Trevor Slattery File:Legends_Doctor_Strange_(MCU_Infinity_War)_10Years.png|Doctor Strange (MCU) File:Legends_Iron_Man_(MCU_Infinity_War)_10Years.png|Iron Man (MCU) File:Legends_Thanos_(MCU_Infinity_War)_TenYears.png|Thanos (MCU) Marvel 80th Anniversary Series Single Releases File:Legends_Cap_(80Years).png|Captain America File:Legends_Iron_Man_(80Years).png|Iron Man File:Legends_Thor_(80Years).png|Thor File:Legends_Stan_Lee_2019.png|Stan Lee Two-Packs File:Legends_Hulk_(80Years).png|Hulk File:Legends_Wolverine_(80years).png|Wolverine File:Legends_Colossus_(80years).png|Colossus File:Legends_Juggernaut_(80years).png|Juggernaut Fan-Channel Exclusives File:Legends_Agent_Anti-Venom_Fanchannel.png|Agent Anti-Venom File:Legends_Deadpool_Retro.png|Deadpool File:Legends_Deathlok_(XForce)_Fanchannel.png|Deathlok (X-Force) File:Legends_Hulk_Retro.png|Grey Hulk File:Legends_Iron_Man_(ANAD)_Fanchannel.png|Iron Man (Stealth Suit) File:Legends_Punisher_(Camo)_Fanchannel.png|Punisher (Camo) File:Legends_Punisher_(War_Machine)_Fanchannel.png|Punisher (War Machine) File:Legends_Spider-Man_(Big_Time)_Fanchannel.png|Spider-Man (Big Time) File:Legends_Storm_(Black_Costume)_Fanchannel.png|Storm (Black Costume) File:Legends_Wolverine_(Cowboy)_Fanchannel.png|Wolverine (Cowboy Hat) Exclusives Convention Exclusives File:Legends_Deadpool_(X-Force)_Hascon.png|Deadpool (X-Force) (Hascon) (2017) Marvel Unlimited Subscription File:Legends_Ultron_(Drone)_Marvel_Unlimited_2013.jpg|Ultron (2013) File:Legends_Rocket_Raccoon_Marvel_Unlimited_2014.png|Rocket Raccoon (2014) File:Legends_Rescue_Marvel_Unlimited_2015.png|Rescue (2015) File:Legends_Captain_Marvel_(Time_Runs_Out)_Unlimited.png|Captain Marvel (Time Runs Out) (2016) File:Legends_Tony_Stark_Unlimited.png|Tony Stark (2017) File:Legends_Punisher_(Venom)_Unlimited.png|Punisher (Venom) (2018) File:Legends_Terror_(Mercs_for_Money)_Unlimited.png|Terror (Mercs for Money) (2019) Gamestop File:Legends_Deadpool_(Back_in_Black)_Gamestop.png|Deadpool (Back in Black) (Gamestop/Toys'R'Us) (2017) File:Legends_Spider-Man_(PS4)_Gamestop.png|Spider-Man (PS4) (Gamestop) (2018) File:Legends_Archangel_2019.png|Archangel (Gamestop, Online Shared Exclusive) (2018) Target File:Legends_Captain_Marvel_(MCU)_Target.png|Starforce Captain Marvel (MCU) (2019) File:Legends_Black_Widow_(Deadly_Origin)_Target.png|Black Widow (Deadly Origin) (2020) Walgreens File:Legends_Agent_Venom_Walgreens.png|Agent Venom (2014) File:Legends_Daredevil_(Yellow)_Wallgreens.png|Daredevil (2015) File:Legends_Black_Ant_Walgreens.png|Black Ant (2015) File:Legends_Namor_Wallgreens.png|Namor (2016) File:Legends_Invisible_Woman_Walgreens.png|Invisible Woman (2017) File:Legends_Human_Torch_Walgreens.png|Human Torch (2017) File:Legends_Medusa_Walgreens.png|Medusa (2017) File:Legends_Mr_Fantastic_Walgreens.png|Mister Fantastic (2018) File:Legends_Silver_Surfer_Walgreens.png|Silver Surfer (2018) File:Legends_Thing_Walgreens.png|The Thing (2018) File:Legends_Magik_Walgreens.png|Magik (2018) File:Legends_Mystique_Walgreens.png|Mystique (2019) File:Legends_Doctor_Doom_(Infamous_Iron_Man)_Walgreens.png|Infamous Iron Man (2019) File:Legends_Emma_Frost_Walgreens.png|Emma Frost (2019) File:Legends_Dani_Moonstar_Walgreens.png|Dani Moonstar (2019) File:Legends_Karma_Walgreens.png|Karma (2019) File:Legends_Wolfsbane_Walgreens.png|Wolfsbane (2019) File:Legends_Stepford_Cuckoo_(Celeste)_Walgreens.png|Celeste Cuckoo (2020) File:Legends_Stepford_Cuckoo_(Mindee)_Walgreens.png|Mindee Cuckoo (2020) File:Legends_Stepford_Cuckoo_(Phoebe)_Walgreens.png|Phoebe Cuckoo (2020) Walmart File:Legends_Falcon_(Civil_War)_Walmart.png|Falcon (2016) File:Legends_Winter_Soldier_(Civil_War)_Walmart.png|Winter Soldier (2016) File:Legends_Black_Panther_(Classic)_Walmart.png|Black Panther (2017) File:Legends_Black_Panther_(ANAD)_Walmart.png|Black Panther (All-New, All-Different) (2018) File:Legends_Captain_Marvel_(MCU)_Walmart.png|Binary Captain Marvel (MCU) (2019) File:Legends_Black_Widow_(Jim_Lee)_Walmart.png|Black Widow (2020) Deluxe Figures File:Legends_Giant_Man_(MCU)_Deluxe.png|Giant Man (2019) File:Legends_Black_Widow_(MCU)_Deluxe.png|Black Widow (2020) File:Legends_Venom_(Monster)_Deluxe.png|Monster Venom (2020) Convention Boxsets SDCC 2013 - Thunderbolts File:Legends_Crossbones_(Thunderbolts)_SDCC13.png|Crossbones File:Legends_Ghost_(Thunderbolts)_SDCC13.png|Ghost File:Legends_Luke_Cage_(Thunderbolts)_SDCC13.png|Luke Cage File:Legends_Moonstone_(Thunderbolts)_SDCC13.png|Moonstone File:Legends_Satana_(Thunderbolts)_SDCC13.png|Satana SDCC 2014 - Thanos Imperative File:Legends_Black_Bolt_Thanos_Imperative.png|Black Bolt File:Legends_Blastaar_SDCC14.png|Blastaar File:Legends_Gladiator_SDCC14.png|Gladiator File:Legends_Medusa_SDCC14.png|Medusa File:Legends_Star-Lord_SDCC14.png|Star-Lord SDCC 2015 - The Book of Vishanti File:Legends_Doctor_Strange_(Astral_Form)_SDCC15.png|Doctor Strange File:Legends_Brother_Voodoo_SDCC15.png|Brother Voodoo File:Legends_Dormammu_SDCC15.png|Dormammu File:Legends_Hela_(Classic)_SDCC15.png|Hela File:Legends_Magik_SDCC15.png|Magik SDCC 2016 - The Raft File:Legends_Abomination_(Raft)_SDCC16.png|Abomination File:Legends_Dreadknight_(Raft)_SDCC16.png|Dreadknight File:Legends_Enchantress_(Raft)_SDCC16.png|Enchantress File:Legends_Purple_Man_(Raft)_SDCC16.png|Purple Man File:Legends_Sandman_(Raft)_SDCC16.png|Sandman File:Legends_Spider-Man_(Raft)_SDCC16.png|Spider-Man SDCC 2017 - The Battle for Asgard File:Legends_Bor_SDCC17.png|Bor File:Legends_Malekith_SDCC17.png|Malekith File:Legends_Jane_Foster_(Thor)_SDCC17.png|Thor File:Legends_Thor_(Odinson)_SDCC17.png|Odinson File:Legends_Ulik_SDCC17.png|Ulik SDCC 2018 - The Defenders Rail Authority File:Legends_Colleen_Wing_(MCU)_SDCC18.png|Colleen Wing File:Legends_Daredevil_(MCU)_SDCC18.png|Daredevil File:Legends_Luke_Cage_(MCU)_SDCC18.png|Luke Cage File:Legends_Jessica_Jones_(MCU)_SDCC18.png|Jessica Jones File:Legends_Iron_Fist_(MCU)_SDCC18.png|Iron Fist SDCC 2019 - The Elders of the Universe File:Legends_Collector_(MCU)_SDCC2019.png|The Collector File:Legends_Grandmaster_(MCU)_SDCC2019.png|The Grandmaster Marvel Legends: Riders (2018) File:Legends_Ghost_Rider_RidersSeries.png|Ghost Rider File:Legends_Black_Widow_RidersSeries.png|Black Widow File:Legends_Wolverine_RidersSeries.png|Logan File:Legends_Deadpool_RidersSeries.jpg|Deadpool File:Legends_Professor_X_RidersSeries.png|Professor X File:Legends_Cap_(Ultimate)_LegendaryRiders.png|Captain America File:Legends_Cosmic_Ghost_Rider_RidersSeries.png|Cosmic Ghost Rider File:Legends_Squirrel_Girl_RidersSeries.png|Squirrel Girl Two-Packs General Releases File:Legends_Star-Lord_(Vol_2)_2-Pack.png|Star-Lord File:Legends_Ego_(MCU)_2-Pack.png|Ego File:Legends_Spider-Man_(MCU_Tech_Suit)_TwoPack.png|Spider-Man File:Legends_Iron_MAn_(MK_47)_TwoPack.png|Iron Man (MK. XLVII - Drone) File:Legends_Hydra_Troop_TwoPack.png|Hydra Soldier File:Legends_Hydra_Enforcer_TwoPack.png|Hydra Enforcer File:Legends_AIM_Trooper_2Pack.png|AIM Scientist File:Legends_AIM_Enforcer_2Pack.png|AIM Trooper File:Legends_Hydra_Supreme_(Secret_Empire)_TwoPack.png|Hydra Supreme File:Legends_Arnim_Zola_(Secret_Empire)_TwoPack.png|Arnim Zola File:Legends_Havok_(XFactor)_TwoPack.png|Havok File:Legends_Polaris_(XFactor)_TwoPack.png|Polaris File:Legends_Deadpool_(Suits)_Fanchannel.png|Deadpool File:Legends_Hit-Monkey_(Suits)_Fanchannel.png|Hit-Monkey Target File:Legends_Iron_Man_(Mk_27_Disco)_TwoPack.png|Iron Man (MK. XXVII - Disco) File:Legends_War_Machine_(MCU)_Civil_War.png|War Machine (MK. III) File:Legends_Thor_(Ragnarok)_2-Pack.png|Thor File:Legends_Valkyrie_(Ragnarok)_2-Pack.png|Valkyrie File:Legends_Miles_Morales_(Spider-Verse)_Target2Pack.png|Miles Morales File:Legends_Spider-Gwen_(Spider-Verse)_Target2Pack.png|Spider-Gwen File:Legends_Falcon_(MCU_Infinity_War)_Target2Pack.png|Falcon File:Legends_Winter_Soldier_(MCU_Infinity_War)_Target2Pack.png|Winter Soldier File:Legends_Everett_Ross_(MCU)_2-Pack.png|Everett Ross File:Legends_Killmonger_(MCU)_2-Pack.png|Killmonger File:Legends_Black_Widow_(MCU_Endgame)_Quantum_Suit.png|Black Widow File:Legends_Hawkeye_(MCU_Endgame)_Quantum_Suit.png|Hawkeye File:Legends_Spider-Man_(MCU_Jacket)_Target.png|Spider-Man File:Legends_Michelle_Jones_(MCU)_Target.png|Michelle Jones File:Legends_Spider-Man_(Symbiote)_Target2Pack.png|Spider-Man File:Legends_Kraven_Target2Pack.png|Kraven the Hunter Toys'R'Us File:Legends_Spider-Man_(ANAD)_TRU.png|Spider-Man (Spider Armor MK. IV) File:Legends_Mary_Jane_Watson_TRU.png|Mary Jane Watson File:Legends_Cyclops_(Classic)_TwoPack.png|Cyclops File:Legends_Jean_Grey_(Dark_Phoenix)_TwoPack.png|Dark Phoenix File:Legends_Ant-Man_(Marvel_Now)_TwoPack.png|Ant-Man File:Legends_Stinger_(Marvel_Now)_TwoPack.png|Stinger File:Legends_Shuri_TwoPack.png|Shuri File:Legends_Klaw_TwoPack.png|Klaw File:Legends_Scarlet_Witch_(MCU_Infinity_War)_TwoPack.png|Scarlet Witch File:Legends_Vision_(MCU_Infinity_War)_TwoPack.png|Vision Walmart File:Legends_Spider-Man_(Ultimate)_TwoPack.png|Spider-Man (Ultimate) File:Legends_Vulture_(Ultimate)_TwoPack.png|Vulture (Ultimate) File:Legends_Luke_Cage_(MCU)_Walmart.png|Luke Cage File:Legends_Claire_Temple_(MCU)_Walmart.png|Claire Temple File:Legends_Loki_(MCU)_Walmart.png|Loki File:Legends_Corvus_Glaive_(MCU)_Walmart.png|Corvus Glaive Three Packs File:Legends_Cyclops_(Jacket)_3Pack.png|Cyclops File:Legends_Jean_Grey_(90's)_3Pack.png|Jean Grey File:Legends_Wolverine_(Bone_Claws)_3Pack.png|Wolverine Amazon Exclusive File:Legends_Magneto_(Classic)_FamilyMatters.png|Magneto File:Legends_Quicksilver_(Classic)_FamilyMatters.png|Quicksilver File:Legends_Scarlet_Witch_(Classic)_FamilyMatters.png|Scarlet Witch Target Exclusive File:Legends_Cap_(Ultimate)_Target3Pack.png|Captain America File:Legends_Ms._Marvel_Target.png|Ms. Marvel File:Legends_Radioactive_Man_Target.png|Radioactive Man File:Legends_Hulk_(Doc_Green)_Target.png|Doc Green File:Legends_Ultron_Target.png|Ultron File:Legends_Vision_(West_Coast)_Target.png|Vision (West Coast) File:Legends_Cap_(Civil_War-_Damaged)_3-Pack.png|Captain America File:Legends_Spider-Man_(MCU_Civil_War)_3Pack.png|Spider-Man File:Legends_Iron_Man_(Civil_War-_Damaged)_3-Pack.png|Iron Man Toys'R'Us Exclusive File:Legends_Agent_Coulson_(MCU)_TRU.png|Agent Coulson File:Legends_Nick_Fury_(MCU)_TRU.png|Nick Fury File:Legends_Maria_Hill_(MCU)_TRU.png|Maria Hill File:Legends_Vision_(Marvel_Now)_TRU.png|Vision File:Legends_Falcon_(Captain_America)_TRU.png|Captain America File:Legends_Kate_Bishop_TRU.png|Kate Bishop Multipacks All-New X-Men (2014) (Toys'R'Us Exclusive) File:Legends_Angel_(First_Class)_TRU.png|Angel File:Legends_Beast_(First_Class)_TRU.png|Beast File:Legends_Cyclops_(First_Class)_TRU.png|Cyclops File:Legends_Iceman_(First_Class)_TRU.png|Iceman File:Legends_Jean_Grey_(First_Class)_TRU.png|Marvel Girl Age of Ultron Movie Set (2015) (Amazon Exclusive) File:Legends_Black_Widow_(Age_of_Ultron)_Amazon.png|Black Widow File:Legends_Bruce_Banner_(MCU)_Amazon.png|Bruce Banner File:Legends_Hawkeye_(MCU)_Amazon.png|Hawkeye File:Legends_Thor_(MCU)_Amazon.png|Thor Guardians of the Galaxy (2015) File:Star-Lord_Entertainment_Earth.png|Star-Lord File:Legends_Drax_Boxset.png|Drax the Destroyer (Marvel Now) File:Gamora_Entertainment_Earth.png|Gamora File:Groot_Entertainment_Earth.png|Groot File:Rocket_Raccoon_Entertainment_Earth.png|Rocket Raccoon A-Force (2017) (Toys'R'Us Exclusive) File:Legends_Elsa_Bloodstone_A-Force.png|Elsa Bloodstone File:Legends_Loki_(Lady_Loki)_A-Force.png|Lady Loki File:Legends_Lady_Sif_(Classic)_A-Force.png|Lady Sif File:Legends_She-Hulk_A-Force.png|She-Hulk File:Legends_Singularity_Aforce.png|Singularity File:Legends_Spectrum_A-Force.png|Spectrum The Defenders (2017) (Amazon Exclusive) File:Legends_Daredevil_(Defenders)_Amazon.png|Daredevil File:Legends_Iron_Fist_(Defenders)_Amazon.png|Iron Fist File:Legends_Jessica_Jones_(Jewel)_Amazon.png|Jessica Jones File:Legends_Luke_Cage_(Defenders)_Amazon.png|Luke Cage Alpha Flight (2019) (Amazon Exclusive) File:Legends_Vindicator_Boxset.png|Vindicator File:Legends_Northstar_Boxset.png|Northstar File:Legends_Aurora_Boxset.png|Aurora File:Legends_Snowbird_Boxset.png|Snowbird File:Legends_Shaman_Boxset.png|Shaman File:Legends_Puck_Boxset.png|Puck